Friend or Foe
by HinoKazeNoKitsune
Summary: I can't write summaries very well. I don't want to give away what is going to happen anyway. Please review! (rating may go up later)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Kagome- Inuyasha! (She gloms Inuyasha)  
Inuyasha- AHHH! Kalis, help!  
Kagome- I love you! (She starts kissing Inuyasha)  
Kalis- Kagome.  
Kagome- *gasp* Oh no, Kalis! (Runs away) Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the show's original characters. (I wish I did, but I don't.) I do however own Aiko and Riykuu. My b/f, Kalis, owns Kalis (the character), Shippa, and Marika. My imoto, Cannomi, owns Nami and Beezlebub. And my ototo, Uzdkin, owns Kongel. (Not the name, just the character.)  
  
A/N-This story DOES have a plot. It shall present itself in time. BE PATIENT!  
  
Enough with my constant blabbing! On with the fic!  
  
Friend or Foe  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome strolled alone along the beach thinking to her self. 'Oh Inuyasha, I wish you could love me the way I love you.' She stopped walking and stared out toward the ocean. 'But I know that it just isn't meant to be. You love Kalis, and she loves you as well. You look at her the same way you used to look at Kikiyo and me.' She had explained to her friends in a note that she was leaving. She said she would be going home for a while to spend time with her family. But in reality, she had no intention of going home. She only wanted to be isolated from civilization for a while. She wanted time alone to think and reflect on some of the choices she had made. Suddenly, she saw a bright light; as if a cloud had shifted and sunlight were now reflecting off the water, out of the corner of her eye. Kagome turned to see a strange machine perched on top of the sand. Sitting inside the metal structure was none other than Aiko, a cunning, energetic, and petite fox demon. The mischievous imp barely passed Kagome's waist yet she always acted so fearless. 'I wish I could be like her.' She thought. ' She's so small, yet she fights so valiantly. Even when she knows she doesn't stand a chance.She's always so bold and daring.' This was not, however, the Aiko she had come to know. In fact, as soon as the demon spotted Kagome, she drew her weapon, prepared to fight.  
  
~*~  
  
'Where could he be?' Nami asked herself as she walked out of the small house. She followed the muted sound of voices her wolf-like ears had picked up and saw Beezlebub and two Aikos. "There you are!" she yelled "and just where have you been all this time? Wait," She stopped shouting and looked back at the two demons. At first she had thought there had been a mirror, but the kitsunes were wearing different clothes. It wasn't possible to have two Aikos, was it? One of the Aikos growled, dashed toward the other and knocked her out. She moved so fast that Nami could barely track her movements. The imposter then attacked Beezlebub and subsequently came for Nami. The wolf demon only had time to see her boyfriend hit the ground before everything went dark.  
  
A/N- Well, what do you think? Should I trash this story or keep writing? Please review!! I don't mind flames, as long as you review, I'll be happy.  
  
Kalis- Kagome, Get back here! (She starts throwing vegetables at Kagome.) Kagome- Eeeeeeeek! (Dodges a lettuce then runs and hides.) 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: Kalis runs across a clearing in the woods holding a HUGE sign that says in  
big, bold letters: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!  
Kalis: Stupid Ally (That's me!!), making me do this! Grrrrrrrrr!  
  
A/N- Sorry the chapters are SO short; I'll try to make them longer.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I was going to write special chapters for some of the people who do! The only people who have reviewed my story are (1. my best friend who somehow, strangely likes all of my fan fiction, and (2. MYSELF! Yes, I reviewed my own story after looking at it from another point of view. If you don't like my story, then review anyway and tell me what I'm doing wrong. -Ally  
  
Friend or Foe  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shippo glanced worriedly at Kagome. "She sure has been acting strangely." He thought to himself. "Her note said that she was going home for a while, but she came back only a few hours later saying she had changed her mind." At that moment Aiko walked into the room with a huge smile on her face. She seemed to be vastly pleased about something. "What's she so happy about?" Shippo wondered aloud. Kagome, who had no emotion showing on her face, said, "I dunno." Aiko sat down beside Shippo and stared at the others with a slightly crazy look in her eyes. "Aiko? Are you alright.?" Shippo questioned. Aiko grinned. "I got new socks," she declared. "They're black. I like them. I'm wearing them. Socks are cool." Kalis and Inuyasha walk into the scene holding hands (I'll bet that makes my b/f happy!), but they let go of each other when they realized that there were others in the room. "Hello Kalis." Kagome said. "Uhh.. hi?" Kalis replied. Inuyasha noticed Aiko's eyes quickly flicker toward Kalis then back to Kagome, but decided not to mention it. Aiko's strangeness did not last long; however, as she quickly shifted back into her former insane self. "I got new socks," the kitsune said smiling happily. Suddenly, Trunks unexpectedly flies into the room through an open window in super-saiyan form. "Nani?!" he exclaimed, plainly confused.(Just like I am right now. Why am I typing this?) "What are you guys doing in Dragonball Z?" What are ya talkin' about?" Shippo piped in. "This is Inuya-" he was cut off by Aiko shouting "TRUNKS!!!" at the top of her lungs and glomming the poor half-saiyan. "C-can't breath.help.me." Trunks gasped. He broke free of Aiko's iron grip and ran away as fast as he could (which is pretty fast) from what he called the crazy kitsune. ("Get away from me you crazy kitsune!) "NOOOOO!" Aiko sobbed falling to her knees. "He got away!" She wailed even louder. (STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!)  
  
A/N- PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: Kagome: Get back here Kalis!  
Kalis: Eeeeek! (She runs away.quickly.) I swear I didn't mean to hit you with that tomato! (Dodges a few dozen arrows) Don't hurt me! I'm sorryyyyyyy!!! (Her voice fades into the distance)  
Kagome: Grrrrrr! SIT GIRL! (Kalis falls flat on her face. Poor Kalis.)  
  
A/N- HA! Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't post anything else if you didn't review? Well lucky for you, 'Kagome is Mine' reviewed and told me to write more, so I did! I am a slave of fan fiction readers!  
  
Friend or Foe  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A few days later, Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of the small house the group was staying in thinking to himself about the incident that had occurred about ninety-six hours before. "Aiko and Kagome have not been themselves since the day Nami and Beezlebub left," he mused. "And now Kalis is starting to act strangely. Damn it, what could all this mean?" He sat on the rooftop gazing at the stars until he fell asleep.  
~*~ "I suppose he's sleeping on the roof again?" Shippa said looking up at the ceiling. "Yes," Miroku answered. "He's been doing that a lot lately, hasn't he?" Ryiku said. "Yeah," Shippo replied. "I wonder what he does up there every night." "I don't know, but I'm not about to go up there and bother him with questions, are you?" Marika said. "No, I guess not."Shippo responded. The other members of the company quickly agreed and switched to another subject.  
~*~ "Morning guys!" Inuyasha yawned after jumping through the kitchen window. "What's for breakfast?" he inquired just before something flew across the room and hit him squarely in the face. "Pancakes." Shippa answered from the stove. "I noticed." Inuyasha alleged. He glared at Shippo, who was directly across from him, with syrup dripping from his face. Shippo, looking alarmed, quickly pointed to whoever was sitting next to him, which turned out to be Kalis. "Hey! You little liar! Get back here, damn you!" She shouted, reaching for him. Before she could grab any part of him, however, Shippa whacked him on the head with a frying pan. "You shouldn't tell lies Shippo." She said sweetly, turning back to the stove. "Okay." he whimpered sadly, rubbing the large bump on his head. Miroku and Marika, who had been playing a card game, were watching the scene in confusion. Suddenly, Inuyasha spoke up; making Shippa jump slightly, though she never lost her balance on the stool she was standing on. "Hey, where's Kagome" "Oh, she left." Miroku answered simply. "Whadaya mean, 'she left'?" the hanyou asked. "She decided to go spend some time with her family after all." The monk replied. "But, why didn't she tell me?" Inuyasha wondered, half to himself. "She didn't tell any of us," Marika said. "We found a message on her pillow earlier." "Why would she do that, leave in the middle of the night?" the half demon questioned himself. Of course, there was no real answer inside his head. Just as there had been no real reason for Nami and Beezlebub to leave without a word. There were only the private thoughts of the small group. None of their ideas however were correct at all. The thought that there might be an imposter, a traitor, in their midst never once crossed their minds. 


End file.
